1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a lamp base of the knock-down type and a lamp base kit.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Heretofore, in knock-down types of lamp bases, a problem has existed due to the large size of the packaging necessary to package the lamp bases. This problem occurs because of the amount of space necessary to package a lamp base stand having legs permanently fixedly attached to the lamp pole. These previous large size packages or boxes resulted in the necessity of an increased amount of storage space in the warehouse in which the boxes were stored and increased shipping costs due to the bulky boxes. In addition, there were problems with these previous boxes in the stores where sold since they could not be conveniently displayed on shelves because of their size. Thus, there is a need to have a lamp base of smaller size when in the knock-down condition, which can be packaged in small boxes for shelf display, and which are more economical to ship and to store in warehouses. Also, there is a need to have a lamp base kit which the customer can assemble easily and quickly into the assembled lamp base ready to use and without having to make any electrical connections in the lamp base itself.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 362, subclasses 410, 413, 414, and 431, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Rosenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,194, issued May 22, 1923; Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,355, issued Sep. 5, 1950; Noguchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,521, issued Dec. 31, 1985; and British Patent No. 822,795, published Oct. 28, 1959. None of these references disclose or suggest the present invention.